


Kyro's feast

by MtheNeko_80



Series: Statera [1]
Category: Angel and Demons - Fandom, Giant and Tiny - Fandom, Statera
Genre: Death, Fatal Vore, Hard vore, Kidnapping, Multi, Ppl will die, Soft Vore, Torture, Vore, alot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheNeko_80/pseuds/MtheNeko_80
Summary: Kyro has some fun with his victums.





	Kyro's feast

This was not how she thought that she'd go out. She was in a cage with at least 20 or 30 others. And today was feeding day. Not for her or the other angels. Oh no. It was for their capture. The 30'4 ft skeletal demon.   
Their cage was a glass jar. They could hear him as he walked towards them. Many cried and pleaded while others simply were silent. Either cuz of fear or acceptance of their fate.   
Now why don't they just fly out you ask? After all there was no lid. The reason being that he clipped their wings. Keeping them from ever flying away.   
A hand reached in grabbing a small handful of them. All screaming and trying to get out of his hand. There was blood as some were crushed. He opened his mouth pouring the live and dead Angels into it. 

All she could do was watch in horror as he feasted on them. She was numb and sick all at once. She squeaked when his fingers picked her up  
She didn't make a sound as he held her to eye level. Her golden eye lights locked with his giant orange eye lights. Tears ran down her cheek bones as he stared at her.   
"Don't worry little one. You'll be joining them soon." his deep voice rumbled as he opened his maw. A soft orange ecto tongue snaked out and gave her a lick. The slick slimy ecto flesh ran moved up her body from her knees to her face. He was tasting her. She sniffled as he gave her another lick. Then he opened his mouth and tossed her inside. She screamed as she flew into his maw. She landed on his tongue  
She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran towards the opening. Then she heard those teeth snap shut. The only source of light was the faint glow of his tongue. Silva pooled around her feet. She felt the 'ground' shift and move under her. She was tossed around on his tongue. Being shoved against his teeth then shoved up against the roof of his mouth. He opened his mouth pushing her in between his teeth. He began to slowly crush her between them. She screamed as blood spilled from the cracks on her tiny body. Once he had crushed her enough. He tilted his skull up. She cried as his ecto flesh of his throat took a hold of her hips. With another swallow she was surrounded by powerful muscles moving her down into his stomach.   
Once inside of his stomach. Her voice joined the others screaming as his stomach acid broke them down.

Outside Kyro picked up the jar of angels and emptied the rest into his mouth. He swallowed them all after giving a few of them a chew. He let out a happy sigh as his stomach gurgled as he felt the mass of angels in his stomach squirming inside. He was content enough to sleephia meal off. And that's what he's going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it!


End file.
